kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene
|weapon = Knives |species = Nobody |gender = Female |va english = Shanelle Gray |va japanese = Rieko Katayama Yūko Miyamura }} Larxene, the , is the Nobody of Elrena, Rank XII within Organization XIII, and Rank VI within the real Organization XIII. Larxene is the group's only female member, and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning, and uses it to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons: electrified throwing knives. She commands the Ninja Nobodies. She is one of the members stationed at Castle Oblivion during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and is part of an internal struggle between the senior and rookie members. However, her ploy to overthrow the Organization with Marluxia is derailed by Axel, and Larxene is ultimately destroyed by Sora, making her the second member of the Organization to fall. Larxene also appears as a playable character in the non-canonical Mission Mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is the first playable female character in the series. Despite the role she played in attempting to overthrow the original Organization, Larxene is brought back to become a member of the real Organization XIII, having joined in order to follow Marluxia. Larxene was sent to Arendelle, where she was tasked with overseeing Elsa and Anna, as they were two of the New Seven Hearts, a group of new princesses who would be used in place of the guardians of light should they fail to assemble their ranks. Once the guardians and the Organization completed their ranks, the two factions met at the Keyblade Graveyard, where a new Keyblade War began in the Skein of Severance. Larxene would participate in one of the battles in the Trail of Valediction, and would fade away at the hands of Sora and Mickey following her defeat. Personality Although Larxene is normally smiling in-game, she can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. Described the most as a domineering woman of strong personality, who does not ask, but tells, she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her sadistic nature. Along with the callousness, however, she oddly displays childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively. She, although recognizable with her overall behavior. Laid back and almost passive to those she likes, or refers to as good company, Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions and hand movements. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia, though that could be connected to her personal dislike of the man, and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. In fact, she even leads Sora to believe that she is a nice person, just trying to help point him in the right direction: "The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle. And you, the hero, have to go save her." She then smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. After she discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading instead of what is expected to be a usual villainous end, especially with her acts throughout the game. It showed a different side of her that had yet to be seen before that compares to Saïx's own demise. This brings to question if she truly is what she has presented herself to be the whole time, or if there is more to her. In what may be a connection, written in one of the many Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. The topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. Being that she was the newest recruit and was asking questions, complaining that there was nothing to do around the castle, and that it was "boring" all the more, Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him; which was that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. When she becomes a Seeker of Darkness, Larxene seems more and more sarcastic to her enemies, though her temperament has not changed significantly; however, she is still as sharp and rude in her meetings with other members of the Organization. After being asked to search for the Seven New Hearts, Larxene did his best to keep Sora, Donald, and Goofy away from Elsa, as this would hinder Xehanort's plans. When she will be eliminated by Sora and King Mickey, she will admit that she never really believed in Xehanort's plans and just "followed suit" with Marluxia, but won't say more ... Physical Appearance Larxene wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Larxene's eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender, though this belies her true strength. In her appearance in Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts II, Larxene looked a bit different, as her hair was lighter, almost white, and she seems to be wearing lipstick. In Kingdom Hearts III, as a vessel for Master Xehanort, her appearance remains the same except her eyes are yellow instead of cyan. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ A data recreation of Larxene can be fought during the New Organization XIII Event in the month of December. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Larxene makes a minor appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, only present for a short time in the beginning tutorials. She was disgusted when Roxas awoke on the seventh day and was present when Xion joined the Organization. Larxene trained Roxas in Twilight Town before being sent away to Castle Oblivion. While tutoring Roxas, it was her responsibility to teach him how to wield magic. Larxene showed a true hatred of having to train Roxas, and seemed to loathe every moment of it. She slipped out the fact there was another Keyblade wielder besides Roxas. Upon being asked who it was, she replied, "None of your beeswax." However, if the player speaks to Larxene later in the Grey Area, she seems to begin to acknowledge Roxas's skill, and even considers telling him about her and Marluxia's plot. Before Axel left for Castle Oblivion, it was revealed that Saïx knew about Marluxia and Larxene's plans to overthrow Organization XIII. This is why he sent them and the other "useless" (or rather those he wanted gone so they would not interfere with his and Axel's plans) members to Castle Oblivion, along with Axel who had orders from Xemnas to eliminate those who planned to betray the Organization. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Larxene is assigned to Castle Oblivion to help conduct experiments on memories; within this castle is Naminé, a young girl and Nobody with the ability to manipulate memories. Sora is led to Castle Oblivion by Marluxia as part of his and Larxene's plan to obtain the power of the Keyblade with which they could take over the Organization. Joining in on this plot is their fellow member Axel, one of Larxene's closer friends; however, unbeknown to her or to Marluxia, this is all a ruse on Axel's end, as he is assigned by the Organization as a double agent to gather evidence of their plan and, if their suspicions proved true, eliminate them. As soon as Sora enters Castle Oblivion, Naminé began manipulating his memories as per Marluxia's orders; soon he begins to gain false memories of Naminé being a childhood friend until all he is unable to remember is her name. At that point, Larxene confronts Sora directly, revealing Naminé is being held hostage in the castle, and attacks him viciously, revealing a lucky charm Naminé had apparently given him years ago, motivating him into remembering her name. In reality, the charm is that of his friend Kairi, having changed shape by Naminé. Larxene fights Sora, taunting him and calling him heartless for "forgetting" about Naminé, before being defeated (something she would never admit) and escaping. Larxene is later approached by senior member Vexen, who offers to help her, Axel, and Marluxia evaluate Sora's power with a replica of Sora's best friend, Riku. As per Larxene's suggestion, Vexen decides to have Naminé alter the replica's memory so that it would think it is the real Riku, much to the replica's chagrin. She even goes as far as beating up the replica to subdue it when it tries to resist. As a result, Sora clashes with the replica over protecting Naminé, thus motivating Sora into ascending further up the floors of Castle Oblivion. Finally, Larxene and Marluxia goad Vexen into fighting Sora head on before having him killed by Axel so as to keep Vexen out of their way and to test Axel's loyalties. As soon as Axel is let in on their plot, which seems sure to come to fruition, Axel releases Naminé behind their backs, allowing her to confess to Sora. Their plot having fallen apart, Larxene reveals the nature of Naminé and the Riku Replica to Sora before intending to kill him to cut her losses. However, infuriating the youth when she strikes Naminé down when she attempts to reason with her, Donald and Goofy come to Sora's aid and Larxene is mortally wounded in the brutal battle that followed. Mortified of her loss and that she is fading into darkness, Larxene attempts to will herself from ceasing before completely fading away. In [[Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (manga)|''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga]] Larxene's death is depicted in an entirely different way. In this version, after she hits Naminé and Donald and Goofy save Sora, Donald casts a Fire spell to melt Sora's Blizzard spell while Goofy spins them around creating a sprinkler effect, getting Larxene wet. Then, when Larxene tries to use her Thunder magic, the water electrocutes her instead and incinerates her. ''Kingdom Hearts II As Roxas begins to reclaim more of his memories after entering the computer room of the digital Twilight Town, he remembers the Organization's meeting chamber, with all of the members gathered there, including Larxene. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Larxene's Absent Silhouette appears before Sora in Isla de Muerta: Rock Face in Port Royal, after Captain Jack has been rescued from Barbossa. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The re-completed Elrena accepted Xehanort's offer to become one of the real Organization XIII and was turned back into Larxene. Larxene, wearing her hood up to conceal her identity, appears alongside the other Thirteen Seekers of Darkness at Where Nothing Gathers before she and the others are forced to temporarily withdraw due to their allotted time running out. Kingdom Hearts III Larxene returns with the other members of the real Organization who were from the present. She meets Sora again in Arendelle and becomes quite annoyed that Sora did not recognise her, before realizing that she'd ironically forgot that he had forgot. She was there to keep an eye on Elsa, one of the new Princesses of Heart, and constantly prevents Sora from interacting with her. She later realises that both Elsa and her sister Anna are Princesses and tells Sora that if he doesn't gather the rest of the Seven Guardians of Light then the Seekers will attack the new Princesses. Sora isn't worried, as they haven't got all their members yet either, but Larxene lies and says that they do before disappearing. Larxene reunites with Marluxia in the Keyblade Graveyard. Marluxia explains to her that the reason they are back, despite their attempt of betrayal, is because Xehanort doesn't care who he gets as long as he has the vessels for his Heart fragments. This prompts Larxene to ask Marluxia if he wants to attempt another coup. She then becomes annoyed when she finds out that Demyx and Luxord are members again too. Xemnas appears, telling them to allow the Guardians to believe the lie that Larxene told Sora, as it would cause their foes to make a mistake in their favor. He then also reveals that he chose them as members of Oragnization XIII because they have an "ancient Keyblade legacy" that they are keeping secret. This is still unknown for the time being. Larxene later walks with the rest of the Organization as they confront the Guardians at the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard. After Master Xehanort creates the Skein of Severance, the Organization begin their clash with the Seven Guardians of Light. Larxene fights alongside Marluxia, Luxord and Xemnas against King Mickey and Sora. Once she is defeated she gets annoyed that she lost to "a bunch of losers" again, but admits that she would have found being Xehanort's "heart tank" worse. When Sora asks why she joined him him the first place she just responds "I was really just along for the ride", but when asked what she meant she just said that it was her secret before fading away. Abilities Larxene, despite her sarcastic nature, is still a powerful member of the Organization XIII. She has proven to be an incredibly strong an fast hand-to-hand fighter, as in both times she talks to Sora, albeit granted both times she did have the advantage of Sora being either confused or angry and in their last fight weakened from being attacked by Riku Replica, she could easily pressure him without even using her claws and disarm him of his Keyblade with a single kick and the second time she does this, she injures Sora enough to the point that he can barely stand. She is also strong enough to hold the Riku Replica by the head, and easily toss him across the room with one hand. Her strength is clearly known by many of the characters, such as the Riku Replica who claims to fear nothing, yet cowers at Larxene. Larxene's physical fighting skills resemble that of a ninja. She uses her knives between her fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and throw them at Sora. She is easily the fastest and most agile member of the Organization with only Xemnas rivaling or surpassing her in that regard, often using quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent. Along with her manipulative nature, this sadism earned her the title "Savage Nymph". Larxene is a powerful user of thunder magic, able to call down multiple strikes or a single bolt of lightning upon the battlefield and can empower her knives with lightning to increase their power when thrown along with also able to have them fire beams of lightning, as well as to perform levitation and local teleportation. Her sleights and special abilities all involve her use of these abilities. In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, she can be battled as an Absent Silhouette and as data, but this time she uses completely different tactics. She can split herself into multiple copies that attack Sora individually or in concert, and her attacks focus more on physical strikes than magic. However, she still uses some thunder magic, the strongest of which is a revolving wall of ball lightning similar to Hades's wall of fire. By using the Reaction Command "Other Break", Sora can stun her by throwing her "back into herself". This battle makes Larxene one of only five Organization XIII members shown to be able to make full-body copies of themselves, the other four being Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Xemnas. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Larxene has a Limit Break called Voltic Rush. During Voltic Rush, Larxene rapidly slashes away at her enemies, dealing lightning damage. During Larxene's Final Limit, Larxene darts around the field while enveloped in lightning, making her even faster. She also deals even more lightning damage to enemies. Weapon Larxene carries a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle. Her main set of knives are collectively called Foudre, meaning "Lightning" in French. Each knife appears as one of the Organization insignia's spikes in yellow and blue. Larxene will either throw these weapons at her opponent or speed by them, slashing them with the knives still between her fingers. The knives that she carries can also be used in close quarters combat for finishing blows. All of Larxene's knives have French names, and these names are references to natural phenomena like wind and storms. In the French version of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, all of Larxene's weapons have German names. File:Foudre 2 KHD.png|Larxene's signature Knives, the Foudre. Trivia *Larxene is the first female playable character, with her appearance in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Larxene's knives are often thought to be Kunai, but they are actually French knives called Foudre (Lightning in French). Gallery Larxene KHX.png Larxene- Concept (Art) KHCOM.png fr:Larxene Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII Category:Real Organization XIII Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind